


Raspberry

by macsabot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, this was on tumblr a while ago but hey ho, yay donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macsabot/pseuds/macsabot
Summary: “Donuts?” Sherlock questioned, a hint of amusement in his tone. He spun around to face John, holding the box of donuts in both hands.“Yes. Donuts.” John grinned at Sherlock, taking the box of donuts and slotting them into a space in the cupboard beside him.





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is shurplepurpofsex...just in case you’re interested

“Sherlock?”

John stumbled into the flat, carrier bags loaded onto his arms, the weight of them causing his arms to droop and ache. He heaved a heavy sigh, sliding the bags onto the kitchen table along with the keys that had been clenched in his left fist.

Sherlock appeared from their bedroom, curious eyes surveying the carrier bags, and the man that stood beside them. He smiled gently, making his way over to John and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

“Did you have any arguments with the electronic checkouts?” Sherlock smirked as he skirted round the table, reaching into the bags on the table to assist in putting the shopping away.

“That happened one time!” John exclaimed. The force of the statement was overpowered with fondness.

The pair milled around the kitchen, a scene of domestic bliss as they loaded sugar and teabags and bread into cupboards.

“Donuts?” Sherlock questioned, a hint of amusement in his tone. He spun around to face John, holding the box of donuts in both hands.

“Yes. Donuts.” John grinned at Sherlock, taking the box of donuts and slotting them into a space in the cupboard beside him.

“Do go ahead and enlighten me, John.” Sherlock leant against the table as he spoke, a smile playing on his pink lips.

“They were on offer, and I love strawberry jam.”

“Raspberry jam is far superior, John.”

 

A little over a week later, John waddled into the flat with carrier bags weighing down his arms once again. This had been the routine for almost three years now. John did all the shopping, as long as Sherlock kept the kitchen table tidy enough for John to put the bags down.  
Sherlock had been sitting on the sofa when John arrived, but he rose to help with the shopping when John entered the kitchen.

They remained quiet as they did so. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a peaceful one. Sherlock hadn’t been talkative that morning, but John was used to that.

As Sherlock reached into the last bag on the table, he pulled out a small box. Donuts. Raspberry donuts. His lips quirked into a smile as he set them on the table. He turned to John, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

“Thank you.”


End file.
